The Hunters of Artemis and the Boy
by missingSkywalker
Summary: Set before PJO or HoO. AU. What if the Hunters of Artemis had to train and teach a boy? Percy has barely any memories and doesn't know much about Greek Mythology. The Hunters wish him gone, but they are forced to take care of him. Who is this Percy? How does this lead to the PJO series? How does this affect the series?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I meet man-haters**

Percy' Pov:  
I wake up in a unfamiliar place. It looks like a forest in the USA (I barely even remember what that is). I don't remember who I am. I'm wearing khaki shorts, a purple shirt with SPQR on it, a gold coin in my pocket, black Nikes, and a tattoo with SPQR, seven lines, and a lightning bolt. I wonder what SPQR is and what the tattoo stands for. I can remember events and places in History but not my friends, family, or my past.

I decide to play with the coin I have/ found; it says Rōmulus. Romulus. I blink how did I know that. This was some foreign language that definitely isn't English. I decide to go on a walk to find something to eat. Little did I know that I was going to run into a man who would later show up again in my life.

I start to feel self-conscious, while I'm picking some blueberries. I felt like a pair of eyes were staring at my back. I turn around to see a man. He is pale and thin with gray hair, dirty fingernails, and blue shadows under his eyes. His hair cut looked like he had asked Polyphemus to cut it. although, I have no idea who Polyphemus is. He is wearing a thin tattered orange jumpsuit.

"Give me your food," He asks. He tries to grab my blueberries, but they ran away from him. I felt bad for him, but it was pretty funny. I mean, seriously, you don't see a man chasing blueberries that seemed to literally ran away from him, even if I was mad at him for trying to steal them. "Who are you?" I ask as he sits down, probably tired from chasing the blueberries.

"I am Tantalus, son of Zeus." He says. "Zeus, who's Zeus?" I ask confused. What is he talking about? "Have you heard of Ancient Greece?" he pauses to look at me. What does he want? I wonder. Ohhh..., I nod my head. I'm a little slow, but hey, I'm _ years old. I have no idea how old I actually am; maybe, around nine or ten if I'm lucky. [ guessing from today I'm not].

" Well, the Greeks worshipped their Gods; Zeus was their ruler, king, God of lightning, weather, justice, honor, and air. There are twelve Olympians and Hestia the Goddess of the hearth and family." I blink, confused. "Don't you mean Vesta?" I asked. He snorts," You're more stupider than I thought." I glare at him; I am not stupid. Lightning crackled over head like a whip. Tantalus ran off like a coward, leaving me alone. "Go chase a donut!" I shout after him. I'm glad he's gone; he seems arrogant and rude.

I decide to pick more blueberries. I hear rustling in the bushes that make a small sound. "Who's there," I ask. I hear steps behind me, and I turn around to see a loaded bow in front of my face. I stare at it cross eyed before gulping. Well, this is totally safe.

I look at the teenage girl who looked like a Persian Princess with her dark brown eyes, long black hair, her copper-colored skin, slightly up-turned nose, and her silver circlet woven in her hair. She was 5'3" and graceful; she also had a cold regal expression and a cold proud look in her eyes as she looked at me. "I found a _boy_." She sneered like I was a pig. She looks at me even colder than before; on second thought, like I was a speck of annoying dirt on her shoe.

I look over her shoulder to see several girls that had this silver aura/ glow around them. The girls wore white shirts, silver jackets {I think the jackets are flight or bomber.}, silver camo pants, and black combat looked extremely healthy and graceful. They probably would look peaceful if they hadn't seen me. Instead they glared at me with eyes like a wolf hunting for prey. An auburn-colored hair and silver eyed girl that looks about twelve or thirteen walks up with confidence and a powerful aura. She was so beautiful that I caught my breath. The other girls bowed for her and show her respect. I think she's their leader, but besides, that I have no idea who she is. The first girl frowns bitterly.

"Thy shall kneel before the Lady of the Hunt, _boy_." She snaps. Lady of the Hunt? The leader says softly," He doesn't know who I am or much about Greek Mythology." The first girl frowns but still speaks," I am Zoe Nightshade, lieutenant of Artemis." " I am Lady Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto and sister to Apollo. I am the Goddess of the Hunt, Maidens, young youths, wilderness, the Moon, and Archery." "You mean Lady Diana?" I asked. "No," scoffed one of the girls. She was beefy and big with ginger hair. " She means Artemis." I blink. Why did I think she was Lady Diana? Who is Lady Diana? " Phoebe, be reasonable," Lady Artemis said." I have to take you in since My father had ordered it." Her father is Zeus, king of the Gods. Why would he order her to watch over me?

################################################################################################

What do you think? Please Review and give feedback! For the readers of the other stories, I'm out of ideas for now. Will Update soon. ;) - Missing Skywalker out for now


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My First Battle that I fight by Myself { Thanks, Hunters}**

The Hunters of Artemis agree that I should not be left along, because I quote," That _boy_ 's a good for nothing, dangerous thing." I had snorted, causing the Hunter's to glare at me. I prayed that I wouldn't have to stay with them long. Boy, little did I know how much the Fates hated me; it has been three month since they found me.

The Hunters tolerate me and call me Perseus. They make sure I'm never alone, except when I bathe or relieve myself. After an awkward discussion, they agreed to this and made me agreed to become their servant. Usually either Phoebe or Naomi followed me around; they had to since Artemis ordered them to. Naomi, Celyn, and other Hunters of Artemis [ minus Zoe and Phoebe] have befriended me. They taught me how to hunt, how to survive, and Greek Mythology plus schooling up to my guessed age which was ten. Zoe and Phoebe were teaching me how to be a great healer, how to track, how to talk to animals, how to respect women, how to be stronger, faster, more accurate than most demigods, and how to fight. Apparently, because I am a boy, it would take me years to be as good as them.

I respect them, am nice to them, can hunt as well as them, can identity monsters and poisonous plants as well as them, and can cook and clean pretty well. But Zoe and Phoebe will barely help me. The other hunters have been ordered to stop helping me, and Artemis has done nothing for me, except rescue me once. I sigh. Why does life have to be hard? I train for hours with the silver bow and arrows plus the two hunting knives and sword I made by hand after receiving metal from Hephaestus . I wish something would happen to make them realize I am not like every other boy and I need a family to help me. For a while, Naomi and Celyn were my family until they were ordered away.

I was not prepared for what was coming next; I had no idea my wish would cause such Chaos. I learned to be careful for what you wish for, because even the smallest wish can cause several deaths or anguish.

I was cleaning the dishes for the fourth time to day; I swear they eat four times a day instead of three just for my benefit. I was tired from washing the dishes and my hours of training. I was smart enough to keep my hunting knives by my side after almost being killed by monsters a few days after I was found.

I heard an explosion to a couple yards north of me on my right, near where I put Zoe's shield. I pray it doesn't get even the tiniest mark ,because then, Zoe would use me for target practice. I would much rather have my limbs attached, thank you very much. I also would like to live another day. But luck was not on my side; Zoe's shield exploded into millions of pieces. _Opps._ Well, I guess this means good-bye world. But I can't help laughing when I remember her saying not a mark on it or I'll kill you.

My smile disappears and is replaced by the look of a solider when I see the monsters. I decide to sneak up on them and attack. I scurry behind bushes till I'm close enough to attack. My heart is racing from my fear and nervous energy. After all, this was the first fight I've been in by myself. I take a deep breath and charge. In a flash, the two hellhounds and three Cylclops. The Empousai beg for mercy and forgiveness with flattery and charm speak. They try by fan girling over my jet, black hair that isn't very tame, my nice tan, and muscular yet lean built. I wasn't fazed by either method, thanks to Naomi and Celyn. I kill them too and now have golden monster dust all over me. I laugh, until I notice the Minotaur.

The Minotaur is plenty ugly with his thick, snarly brown hair and red eyes not to mention his ram horns. He's scary, heck would have scared me to death if he wasn't wearing that underwear. I mean bright white Fruit looms. I am cracking up until he charges my moving figure. I move to the side to avoid being impaled. I imagine me going to the Doctor's office. " How did you get that wound?" the Doctor asks. " I was impaled by Minotaur in Fruit looms." I answer. I wonder how that would look on my injury is caused by list. The Minotaur charges again, and this time I'll ready or so I think. I hold up my hunting knives and prepare to deflect his blow, when he charges. Unfortunately, the plan didn't go as planned. The Minotaur knocked the weapons out of hands and spends me to the ground in front of a tree.

I move out of the way just in time to avoid the Minotaur. The Minotaur gets its horns struck in the tree, and it's trying to get out. I realize it only had one mode: forward. I could use this, and maybe its horn to defeat it. The Minotaur is way different from the others I fought which is the Hunters and my first monsters. I quickly jump on him and try to pull out his horn. I stumble and manage to pull it out. The Minotaur screams in pain and tries to free itself. I decide if I want to live I use its horn to kill me. The Minotaur explodes in golden dust, leaving me with a spoil of war and alone. I rush through the battlefield, killing monsters with the Hunters.

Sadly, five of the Hunters are killed before they can be helped. I turn to see Zoe cornered on her knees. I sprint past the battling to her side. She's pale as an egg shell and looks sick. I kill the monster and suffer only a large cut on my chest. I help her up. She smiles and says," Perhaps I was wrong about you." She runs to help other Hunters. I feel warm inside and feel accepted. Just maybe, I can have a family. I feel hope for the first time in three months. Then, I follow her lead and join the battle.

#############################################################################################

What do you think? Who does Percy remind you of? Please Review! ;) - Missing Skywalkwer out


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: the Dreams**

Artemis and her Hunters have accepted as different from other males, as a brother, and friend. I have learned more from them and them from me. I have to say it has been two months since then, another month without any sign of monsters. I wish I could say that was a good thing, but it wasn't. We feared something bad was to happen; when we had no idea.

I scanned the horizon, searching for a threat. None, again. I sighed. Oh well, at least, I get to hunt with my sisters. Most were older than me and considered me their younger brother, while the younger girls looked up to me as their older brother. I was happy and home plus better yet nothing bad was going to happen. I had no idea I jinxed myself for the billionth time. I liked sleeping outside, while most of the girls slept in their tents. I stared up at the stars that shone brightly the sky. This was my home. I felt tired and drifted off to sleep.

$$Dream$$

I blink. Where am I? Who are these people? I'm in an army camp of some sort. The boys and girls are in purple shirts that say SPQR. They also have tattoos that say SPQR with lines and a symbol of their Godly parent, I think. Boy around my age with electric blue eyes, that are just like mine, and army-style, cropped, blonde hair. He had a light pale, small scar near his lip. I smile. I remember when Jason tried to eat a staple... Wait.., What!? How do I know him? Could he have been my friend? I don't have a clue.

Jason laughs and says proudly to the boy with vampire red mouth, curly black hair, and blue eyes that made you feel the world was leaning, "I will be a legend and a hero just like Percy, one day." The other boy looks at Jason and says," You already are a hero, and Percy would be proud to be your brother." "Jason smiled."Thanks, Dakota. I miss him. "Said Jason. I wonder who they are talking out; wait, a second, could that Percy be me?

This scene fades, and I find myself watching a something unfold. A girl about twelve with spiky, jet black hair and electric blue eyes, [She looked just like me with her hair and eyes], that was punk looking, a boy about fourteen with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, and another girl a year younger than me with pretty princess curls and grey eyes with a satyr were running away from the three furies and an army of hellhounds.

They seem to be heading to some sort of camp. I recognized it because the Hunters described it to me. The punk looking girl and the boy fight off the monsters together, and the satyr tries brings the younger girl to safety across the border. The boy runs to help him get her across by protecting them. The punk looking girl fights the monsters with her shield, Aegis, and her spear. She looks at me, standing on the hill. I watch, horrified and awed at her bravery, as she sacrificed herself for her friends.

"Thalia!"Called the little girl. The others had crossed the border, but Thalia was dying on the hill. "It's going to be okay, Annabeth."Whispers the boy. She sobs and runs into his embrace; her tears stain his shirt as he watches with a crumbled and heartbroken look on his face. The satyr watches sadly and looks ashamed for not being able to help. Thalia dies on the hill; her sacrifice has not been in vain. As she died, Zeus turned Thalia into a tree. I watched sadly; I knew her somehow.

The scene faded, and I found near a pit of darkness, complete with a side of creepy voices. "Has it been stolen?"Asks the voice from the pit. The voice sounds old and powerful; my blood runs cold, and my intuition tells me to run. But I can't. I'm stuck listening to this conversation in my dream. "It has been done, Master." The voice sounded old and like a female. "The time is coming; I will rise. "Said the first voice. I wondered who he was and what he would do if he raised himself out of the pit. The pit might be Tartarus, but he wasn't sure.

$$ End of Dream$$

I bolted up right in my bed; I was covered in sweat, and my blood was running cold. Who was that? Who was his friend? I wondered. They were probably monsters from Greek Mythology, but very powerful and old ones. Their aura was more powerful than Artemis's or Zoe's. I gulped as I got dressed. I pray they don't decide to attack us anytime soon.

#################################################################################################

What do you think? Please Review! Thank you, my readers! :) Will update stories soon. - Missing Skywalker out.


End file.
